Un nuevo rival, la confusión de Sakura
by HanaKT
Summary: Continuación del Fic: ‘Sakura, Shaoran y el Juicio final’… Un nuevo alumno ha entrado al curso de Sakura… ¿Kien es este joven misterioso? TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

25 de septiembre de 2003 15:00 hs

Fan fic 

Serie: Card captor Sakura

Titulo: Un nuevo rival: La confusión de Sakura.

Autora: Hana

Tipo: Serie 

DISCLAIMER: Lo de siempre... Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP

Summary: Continuación del Fic: 'Sakura, Shaoran y el Juicio final'… Un nuevo alumno ha entrado al curso de Sakura… ¿Kien es este joven misterioso?

**Capítulo 01: El nuevo rival.**

Shaoran se levantó temprano como de costumbre. Ese día le tocaba servicio... con ella...

- Buenos días – dijo al entrar al curso -

- Buenos días Shaoran – le respondió Sakura que había llegado muy temprano -

- Te levantaste temprano – le dijo con una sonrisa -

- Si – le respondió un poco sonrojada – bueno, es que no iba dejar que hicieras el servicio solo -

Los dos comenzaron a ordenar todo y cuando terminaron era todavía muy temprano, así que decidieron ir al patio.

- Oye Shaoran... ¿es verdad que te volverás a Hong-Kong? -

- Sí... – dijo él con un poco de tristeza – ya todas las cartas fueron capturadas y eligieron a un maestro, tengo que ir a explicarle eso a mi madre -

- Ya veo... pero... volverás ¿no? -

- No... – Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza –...no tengo nada que me retenga aquí, así que.... -

- ¿No volverás? – le preguntó muy triste, no sabía porqué pero... no quería que él se fuera -

- No -

- Pero... -

- Será mejor que volvamos. Seguro que ya entra el profesor -

- Sí... -

Entraron y fueron a sentarse en sus bancos, y entró el profesor.

- Buenos días, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. Viene de Inglaterra. Pasa por favor – el chico pasa – su nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa -

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Eriol y espero que nos llevemos muy bien – hizo una reverencia -

- Puedes sentarte al lado de Li -

El chico se dirigió hacia donde indicaba el profesor, y cuando pasó al lado de Sakura le sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara, mientras Shaoran miraba la escena con una gran vena saliéndole en la cabeza.

- "¿Pero que se habrá creído ese tipo?" – pensaba -

Al fin el chico se sentó en su banco.

Holas!! Bueno, los capítulos siguen 'tan largos como siempre', pero bueh, están escritos así, que se le hará… Espero ke les haya gustado.

HANA


	2. ¡¡No estoy celoso!

Capítulo dos: ¡No estoy celoso!

Cuando tocó el timbre todos salieron, pero como Tomoyo tenía una cosa que hacer, Sakura salió sola y decidió ir al patio.

- Ese chico.... Hiiragizawa -

- ¿Yo? – respondió una voz -

- Ahh! – gritó Sakura – Hiiragizawa -

- Disculpa, ¿te asusté? – dijo acercándose a ella -

- No, estoy bien -

- ¿Puedo sentarme al lado tuyo? -

- Sí, no hay problema -

Eriol se sentó muuuy cerca de Sakura y le preguntó...

- ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? -

- Este... bueno, es que siento.... como si ya te conociera... – le dijo un poco sonrojada -

- Puede ser... yo también tengo la misma sensación – le dijo con una sonrisa -

- Qué raro ¿no? -

- Sí. – le sonríe - Oye... ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? -

- Soy Kinomoto Sakura -

- Sakura.... Es un lindo nombre... ¿Puedo llamarte así? -

- S... sí Hiiragizawa -

- Tú dime Eriol, querida Sakura – le dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano -

- Está bien Eriol – dijo sonriéndole y tomando la mano que él le ofrecía -

Mientras.... Shaoran ya tenía ganas de descuartizar a Eriol... Tomoyo y él estaban detrás de una pared viendo todo (Tomoyo obvio filmándola).

- Ah, que tierno, parece que ya tienes un rival Li – dijo muy emocionada -

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? -

- Parece que a Sakura le agrada mucho Hiiragizawa -

- ¿QUÉ? -

- Shaoran... Shaoran, te estoy hablando...- Dijo Sakura mientras caminaban. La escuela había terminado, y ella, él y Tomoyo se dirigían a sus casas -

- ¿qué? – preguntó Shaoran mirándola -

- Es que... te noto un poco extraño, como si algo te molestara -

- No me pasa nada – le respondió sin mirarla -

- Bueno – dijo Tomoyo – es que Li se encontró con un pequeño problema y sufre mucho -

- ¿En serio? -

- Claro que no!! – gritó -

- Si te pasa algo no dudes en avisarme... a decir verdad tu siempre me has ayudado mucho... así que si tienes algún problema te ayudaré con gusto -

- Muchas... gracias... – dijo todo rojo -

- Aunque pronto te iras a Hong-Kong... – dijo un poco triste -

- No me iré -

- ¿Qué? – se puso muy contenta – Qué bueno!!!! -

- ¬.¬ -

- Vamos a festejar!, vengan todos mañana a mi casa! – dijo muy feliz Tomoyo porque Sakura también lo era – Y también podemos invitar a Eriol ¿qué les parece?

- A mí me parece bien – le dijo Sakura, mientras que Shaoran la miró con una cara llena de odio... -

Hola!!! Espero ke les haya gustado. Gracias a MyBabyGirl y a Serenity-Princess por sus reviews!

HANA


	3. La invitación

Capítulo tres: La invitación

AL OTRO DÌA...

Shaoran se fue tempranísimo a la escuela (más que de costumbre)... le tocaba servicio a Eriol y Sakura tenía que ir temprano a la biblioteca.. y no quería que estuvieran solos.

- Buenos días – dijo al entrar al curso -

- Buenos días Li – le dijo Eriol que ya había entrado –

- Buenos días Hiiragizawa – lo miró con una cara enojada -

- Oye, ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Hay algo de mí que te caiga mal? – le preguntó -

- No, no es nada -

Eriol se acercó hacia él...

- Debes aprender a controlar tus sentimientos, si no te pueden hacer pasar un mal momento, no lo olvides – le dijo al oído -

- ¿Ah? – dijo Shaoran muy confundido -

- Buenos días!!! – dijo Sakura al entrar a clases -

- Bu… buenos días Sa ku ra – dijo todo rojo Shaoran -

- Buenos días Shaoran – mira a Eriol – Muy buenos días Eriol -

- Buenos días querida Sakura – le respondió Eriol -

Cuando Shaoran escuchó que Eriol decía "querida" a su Sakura casi se le tira encima para golpearlo, pero se acordó de lo que le dijo... "Controla tus sentimientos, sino estos te pueden hacer pasar un mal momento" y se quedó donde estaba -

- Buenos días a todos – saludó Tomoyo al entrar al curso -

- Buenos días Tomoyo – le dijo muy alegre Sakura -

- Buenos días Sakura – le respondió y miró a Eriol – Hiiragizawa, buenos días -

- Buenos días – le dijo con una sonrisa -

- Hiiragizawa, Sakura, Li y yo te queríamos invitar a que vengas hoy a mi casa, va a haber una fiesta -

- Me encantaría ir -

- ¿En serio? Qué bueno, entonces hoy en mi casa a las 8:00 hs, luego te digo mi dirección -

- Muchas gracias -

En ese momento tocó el timbre y el profesor entró al curso.

Cuando terminaron las clases Shaoran se fue muy rápido a su casa.... si no lo hacía se quedaría a ahorcar a alguien...

Cuando llegó a su casa fue directamente a su habitación y se acostó... se puso a pensar... Ese Hiiragizawa... ya no lo soportaba, todo el día sonriéndole a Sakura, y ella sonrojándose... al pensar esto se entristeció un poco... parecía que a ella le gustaba bastante Eriol... ya sus pocas esperanzas de conquistar el corazón de Sakura se iban al diablo...

Cuando vio el reloj se alarmó un poco... ya era tarde!!!, así que se vistió, y salió corriendo a la casa de Tomoyo.

Hola!!

Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado y muchas gracias a Serenity-princess y a Tijo-magic!!!! Arigato!!

Nos estamos leyendo

HANA


	4. La fiesta

**Capítulo cuatro: La fiesta.**

DING DONG....

- Hola Li! – le saludó Tomoyo abriendo la puerta -

- Buenas noches - dijo él un poco deprimido todavía -

- Sakura todavía no llegó – le sonrió esperando su reacción, pero notó que él sólo agachó la cabeza - ¿Li? ¿Qué te sucede? -

- Nada – la miró a los ojos – sólo que... Hiiragizawa me da mala espina... -

- ¿Lo dices por que se lleva muy bien con Sakura? -

- Sí... parece que a ella le cae muy bien – dijo cada vez más triste -

- Bueno... no te preocupes, seguro que todo se va a arreglar, ven, pasa -

- Sí -

- Shaoran!, Tomoyo! –

- Sakura!, ven pasa... te estábamos esperando, sólo faltas tú -

Los tres entran en la casa, allí ya estaba Eriol.

- Ah, buenas noche Eriol – le dijo Sakura -

- Buenas noches querida Sakura – se arrodilló frente a ella y le dio un beso en la mano.

- E... Eriol – dijo sonrojada -

Shaoran estaba que echaba chispas, pero... "Debes aprender a controlar tus sentimientos, si no te pueden hacer pasar un mal momento, no lo olvides" Se acordó de lo que dijo Eriol nuevamente y se quedó donde estaba.

- Bueno... será mejor que comencemos... ¿Qué propones que hagamos Hiiragizawa? -

- Mmm... en mi país hay un juego muy conocido llamado Verdad o reto -

- Ah, yo lo conozco – dice Tomoyo – me parece bien -

- ¿Verdad o reto? – dice Sakura – yo no lo conozco -

- Sí – Tomoyo le explica como se juega -

- Bien, entonces juguemos, ¿Qué te parece Shaoran? -

- A... a mí me parece bien – contestó él -

- Yo primero – dice Tomoyo – A ver Sakura... ¿Qué eliges Verdad o reto? -

- Verdad -

- Bien... Dime Sakura ¿Li te parece guapo? -

- ¿QUEEE? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo -

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre Tomoyo? -

- ¿No te parece guapo? -

- Yo... yo no.... – cada vez se sonrojaba más – bueno si... me... parece que es muy...guapo... – ya parecía farolito de navidad -

- Vaya... -

- Bien... ahora es mi turno – dice Eriol – Dime Li, verdad o reto -

- Reto -

- Bien... te reto a que te acerques a Sakura, le digas algo que pienses de ella y le des un beso en la mejilla -

- ¿QUEEEE? – dijeron otra vez los dos al mismo tiempo -

- Hiiragizawa!!!! -

- Estamos esperando Li – dijo Tomoyo que casi no podía aguantarse la risa – Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo -

- Tomoyo!!!! -

- Él eligió reto, así que tiene que hacer lo que le pedimos – se defendió ella -

- Pero... -

- Vamos Li... -

- E... está bien... aunque sólo si a ella no le molesta – ya estaba muy rojo -

- N... no... no me molesta – dijo ella igual que él -

Entonces Shaoran se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso rápido en la mejilla.

- E... eres muy... bo... nita -

- Gra... gracias... -

- Ahhh, que emoción lo grabé todo!!! – decía Tomoyo con la cámara en mano y con sus ojos como estrellas -

- Tomoyo... -

Así siguieron por un buen rato y se divirtieron mucho.

- Bueno, ahora... – dijo Tomoyo -

- Disculpa... ¿Puedo pasar al baño? – le preguntó Eriol -

- Claro, es subiendo las escaleras, la primer puerta a la derecha -

- Gracias, con permiso – se levantó y se fue al baño -

En ese momento, comenzó a moverse todo...

- Sakura!! – gritó Tomoyo -

- ¿Qué está pasando? -

- No... no lo sé... -

- Es... – dice Sakura – la... presencia de Clow? -

HANA


	5. Por el poder de mi estrella!

**Capítulo cinco: Por el poder de mi estrella!!**

- Ah!, que es esto -

En ese momento la tierra se abrió y Tomoyo se cayó.

- Tomoyo!! – Sakura se acercó y vio que ella se había podido agarrar de una piedra que sobresalía – ya te ayudaré!!! – sacó la llave de la estrella – Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que aceptó esta misión contigo Release!!!– no pasó nada – Release!!! Release!!! – no pasaba nada -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes transformar la llave? -

- No lo sé... – empieza a llorar – Tomoyo... -

- No llores – le dice Shaoran tomándola de los hombros – llorando no solucionarás nada -

- Sí – dice secando sus lágrimas – tienes razón – Empieza a pensar que puede hacer – "Veamos... la llave... cambió... ahora tiene una estrella.... estrella.... ¡Eso es!" Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella – la llave comienza a brillar - muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que aceptó esta misión contigo Release!!! – la llave se transformó en el báculo - Bien, ahora Float!!! – la carta no acudía a su llamado - ¿Qué está pasando? -

- Sakura... mmm... ya sé... con tu nuevo báculo no puedes usar las cartas Clow... sus poderes no son los mismos... tienes que... -

- Cambiarla!. Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño, Hazlo por el nombre de SAKURA!!! FLOAT!!! – La carta se volvió rosa y salvó a Tomoyo -

- Tomoyo, ¿Estás bien? -

- Sí, muchas gracias por haberme salvado -

- No de nada – mira a Shaoran – Muchas gracias Shaoran -

- ¿Eh? -

- Gracias por darme ánimos... -

- No tienes por qué agradecerme -

En ese momento llegó Eriol.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -

- No... no pasó nada... – dijo Sakura riendo nerviosamente -

- Ah, por un momento me dio la impresión de que algo raro pasaba... -

- Debió haber sido tu imaginación Eriol -

- Sí, tienes razón -

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya... es un poco tarde – dice Shaoran -

- Sí, yo también me iré – dice Eriol -

- Yo también me voy Tomoyo -

- Bueno, chau... -

- Chau -

HANA


	6. Shaoran se enferma

Capítulo seis: Shaoran se enferma.

- Buenos días – dijo Sakura al ingresar a clase -

- Buenos días – le respondieron -

- ¿Ah? ¿Shaoran no vino? – preguntó Sakura -

- Parece que no – le respondió Tomoyo – mira – sacó su cámara de video – ayer grabé lo de Eriol... sales divina!!! -

- Tomoyo n.nUUUU-

Habían pasado 9 meses desde aquel incidente en la casa de Tomoyo... Sakura había cambiado todas las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura y se había vuelto muy fuerte. Ahora ya sabía que Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow y se llevaban muy bien.

- Oye Sakura... ¿Qué te parece si hoy vas a la casa de Li a visitarlo? -

- Eso pensaba hacer cuando terminaran las clases, pero... ¿Tú no vas a venir? -

- Se me hace imposible tengo que..... ir a visitar a mi abuela que también se enfermó – inventó, ya que quería dejarlos solos -

- Ah, ya veo... que se mejore tu abuela... -

- Sí -

Cuando terminaron las clases, Sakura fue a visitar a Shaoran.

DING DONG qué original que soy para los timbres ¬-¬

- ¿Sí? – atendió Wei -

- Sí, este… soy Sakura Kinomoto y... me gustaría saber si se encuentra Shaoran -

- Ah, señorita Sakura, el joven Shaoran se encuentra enfermo... por eso hoy no fue a la escuela. ¿Quiere pasar? Seguro el joven se sentiría muy feliz de tenerla de visita -

- Bueno, está bien – Pasó -

- ¿Ya sabe donde está su habitación? -

- Sí – Sakura se dirigió hacia la habitación de Shaoran -

- ¿Shaoran? – tocó a la puerta, pero nadie atendía - ¿Shaoran? Voy a pasar -

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó muda... lo encontró justo saliendo del baño... sólo cubierto con una toalla.

- Sha... Shaoran... – se había quedado congelada – yo... -

- Sakura... -

- Yo... – reaccionó – Lo siento!!! – se dio la vuelta – yo sólo... bueno... yo entré por que... yo... vine a visitarte por que estaba preocupada por que hoy no fuiste a la escuela y... llamé a la puerta y no atendía nadie y entonces yo... pasé y.... -

- Está bien – se vistió rápidamente – Ya puedes darte vuelta -

- Sí, en verdad lo siento -

- Ya te dije que está bien – le dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Sakura se ruborizara -

- Y... ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela? ¿no te sentías bien? -

- Estoy bien... -

Sakura lo miró bien y notó que estaba un poco rojo, así que se acercó a él y le puso su mano sobre su frente.

- Shaoran!! ¿A esto le dices estar bien? Estás ardiendo en fiebre!!! – le tomó la mano – ven, vamos, tienes que acostarte!!! -

- Pero... si estoy bien... -

- Claro que no!! - abrió su cama, lo hizo acostar y lo tapó bien – Ay Shaoran, que vamos a hacer contigo -

- Pero... -

- Ni un solo pero más... te cuidas, por dios... pareces un niño pequeño... -

Sakura estuvo todo el día cuidando de Shaoran y a la noche él ya se sentía mucho mejor.

- Muchas gracias... – le dijo cuando se tuvo que ir -

- No tienes por que dármelas, después de todo somos amigos – le sonrió -

- De todas formas gracias – de pronto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla -

- A... adiós – dijo Sakura sorprendida -

- Adiós -

HANA


	7. ¿Eriol o Shaoran? Sakura está confundida

**Capítulo siete: ¿Eriol o Shaoran? Sakura está confundida.**

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Li? – preguntó Tomoyo, apenas Sakura había llegado a su casa recibió una llamada de ella – Cuéntame todo -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué va a pasar? El se sentía mal y me quedé cuidándolo todo el día -

- ¿En serio? – dijo Tomoyo emocionada - ¿Y qué más? -

- Nada... aunque... cuando nos despedimos él.... bueno él... me dio un beso -

- ¿Un beso? ¿En los labios? – dijo emocionadísima -

- NO!! Que va... en la mejilla ¿Qué cosas andas pensando Tomoyo? -

- Ohhh, que pena... y dime... ¿Qué piensas sobre él? -

- ¿Qué pienso sobre él? Él es mi amigo -

- ¿Sólo eso? -

- Bueno yo... – se ruborizó – lo quiero mucho... y en realidad yo... no sé si me.... gus... -

- ¿Gusta? -

- S... sí... pero yo.... a mí... lo que pasa es que Eriol... también me.... -

- ¿QUE? ¿Eriol también te gusta? – casi gritó -

- No lo sé... estoy confundida... Dime Tomoyo ¿qué puedo hacer? Shaoran es muy bueno conmigo y siempre me protege... pero Eriol... también... es muy dulce y yo... ya no estoy segura de nada -

- Sakura... eso sólo tú lo puedes descubrir.... -

- Sï, tienes razón... nos vemos mañana... Adiós Tomoyo -

- Adiós Sakura -

- "¿Qué siento por Shaoran? ¿Y por Eriol?" – Comenzó a pensar Sakura cuando cortó con Tomoyo - no lo sé... es algo muy especial... pero a la vez… es algo muy diferente -

Notas de autora:

Hola, hola, hola, ¿cómo andan? Espero ke muy bien :p

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Serenity-Princess** (Gracias!! Mira ke buena ke soy ke puse cuatro chapis en uno. Espero ke tú sigas con tu historia pronto) **Shady10** (Je, je, gomen, gomen, ke esta es una historia ke hice hace mucho tiempo y era así de cortita. Gracias por el review) y **Belen1** (Arigato!, y mira ke si bien cada capítulo no es más largo subí cuatro de una vez, espero ke te hayan gustado)

HANA


	8. Recuerdos

**Capítulo ocho: Recuerdos**

Sakura estaba en la Torre de Tokyo y era el día del Juicio Final

_- Kero... Puedo usar todas las cartas... ¿verdad? - _

_- Sí - _

_- Sleep!!! - _

_Y Shaoran se quedó dormido._

_- Lo siento mucho Shaoran.... no sabes cuanto lo siento – dijo acercándose a él, y abrazándolo - _

_- Bien.... Declaro a Kinomoto Sakura la ganadora de este Juicio... y ahora.... – se acerca a Shaoran – El niño debe morir - _

_-¿QUÉ?!! Pero... ¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó Sakura - _

_- si él no muere... las cartas seguirán perteneciéndole - _

_- Pero eso no lo habías dicho!!! – dijo una casi histérica Sakura - _

_- Nadie me lo preguntó – dijo con una malvada sonrisa - _

_- Pero... – dijo poniéndose delante de Shaoran_

_- Hazte a un lado - _

_- No! – _

_- Entonces... tú también morirás – Yue se acercó a ella – Te doy una última oportunidad - _

_- ¿Por qué?... – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - _

_En ese momento Shaoran despertó._

_- Sakura – notó que estaba llorando - ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo con preocupación_

_- Shaoran!! – lo abrazó – no quiero que te pase nada!! - _

_- ¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? - _

_- Yo... Yue... Tú.... – balbuceaba_

_- ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada, explícate mejor - _

_- Yue... él dijo que... como las cartas... o sea... bueno... tú... - _

_- ¿Sí? - _

_- Tu debes morir porque si no las cartas no podrán pertenecerme a mí y yo.... no quiero que eso pase!!! - _

_- ¿Q... qué...? Yo debo... morir? - _

_- Sí, pero yo no quiero que mueras... yo... ¡¡Yo te quiero!! – gritó_

_Shaoran se había quedado completamente sorprendido... ¿ella lo quería?... eso... no podía ser...._

_- ¿Cómo? - preguntó_

_- Yo... – dijo Sakura roja como una manzana – te... quiero... - _

_- Yo... - _

_- Lo siento...– dijo muy apenada - "qué va a pensar de mí... si... hasta hace poco quería a Yukito.... Shaoran..."_

_- Yo... también te quiero - _

_- ¿Eh? – Ahora era Sakura la sorprendida - ¿Qué dijiste? - _

_- Que yo... también te quiero... siempre te quise - _

_- Bueno, ya basta de tonterías, ahora... van a morir! – les dijo Yue - _

_Sakura y Shaoran no escuchaban una sola palabra de lo que Yue decía, solo estaban pendientes el uno del otro. _

_- Oigan!!! – al ver que no lo escuchaban, se enfureció aún más de lo que estaba. Tomó una carta y decidió atacarlos – Fuego!_

_Mientras ellos comenzaron a acercarse... ya no les importaba nada... sólo cerraron los ojos y se dieron un beso... en ese momento se escuchó una campana y una luz iluminó todo..._

- ¿Hoe? – Sakura despertó - ¿Qué fue ese sueño? -

HANA


	9. ¿Qué te está pasando Shaoran?

**Capítulo nueve: ¿Qué te está pasando Shaoran?**

- Shaoran! – Gritó Sakura al llegar al curso -

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió - ¿Qué te sucede? -

- Yo... bueno yo... tuve un sueño un poco extraño... – comenzó a sonrojarse – y yo... bueno... -

- ¿Sí? -

- ¿Qué pasó ese día en el Juicio Final? -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Quiero que me cuentes que pasó ese día. Hoy tuve un sueño sobre ese día y... no sé... siento como si hubiera pasado... -

- ¿Qué pasó en tu sueño? -

- Bueno es que... -

- Buenos días – Era Eriol -

- Buenos días Eriol – Sakura se sonrojó -

- Buenos días querida Sakura – le sonrió.

Shaoran se entristeció cuando vio que Sakura se sonrojaba... eso era cada vez más seguido.

Cuando tocó el timbre...

- Shaoran!, tenemos que hablar, ven – Sakura lo llevó hasta el patio y se sentaron en un banco cerca de la fuente -

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo en un tono muy frío -

- Bueno yo... quería saber si pasó algo más en la Torre de Tokyo – le dijo un poco triste -

- No, no pasó nada y por favor ya déjame en paz -

Sakura se sintió muy mal al escuchar a Shaoran decirle eso. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con ella?.

- Shaoran – dijo casi llorando - ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿qué te he hecho? -

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – le dice enojado - ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! ¡¿Te parece poco haberme destrozado el alma?!-

- ¿Q... qué? – dijo ella sorprendida -

- Ya me escuchaste! Te he dicho que te amo! ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre te quise y tú... – bajo la mirada – tú nunca me correspondiste... primero fue Yukito... y luego... Eriol... ¿Te gusta verdad? -

- Yo... yo... -

- Lo siento... ya tengo que irme, las clases están por comenzar – se fue corriendo -

- Shaoran... –

HANA


	10. La declaración

Capítulo diez: La declaración

- "Yo estoy enamorada de Eriol...." – Sakura no podía sacarse esas palabras de su mente... – "Será mejor que se lo diga cuando terminemos las clases... aunque... también tengo que hablar con Shaoran..."

- Bien alumnos, las clases ya terminaron... que pasen un buen fin de semana -

- Eriol – lo detuvo Sakura cuando se estaba por ir -

- ¿Sí querida Sakura? -

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -

- Claro, no hay problema -

Los dos se fueron juntos. Caminaban callados... Sakura no sabía como decírselo...

- Sakura... ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto algo triste... – le preguntó él preocupado -

- No, no me pasa nada – le sonrió – bueno... en realidad sí me pasa algo... yo... quiero decirte que... tú... me gustas... – le dijo toda roja y bajando la vista -

Eriol sólo le sonrió, tomó su rostro y le dijo...

- Eso no es verdad... tú no estás enamorada de mí... -

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella confundida -

- Qué tú no me amas a mí... tu corazón... es de otra persona.... -

- ¿De otra persona? -

- Sí... tú sólo estás confundida... por mi... magia.... -

- ¿Por tu magia? -

- Sí. Es lo mismo que te pasó con Yukito. Tú en verdad estás enamorada de... -

- Shaoran... – dijo ella – La persona que yo amo es Shaoran -

- Veo que al fin lo has comprendido -

- Y entonces ese sueño... -

- Fue lo que en verdad pasó en el Juicio final... Shaoran sacrificó lo que más deseaba por ti -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Ven... hay una parte que todavía no has visto. – Le tomó la mano y ella pudo ver lo que había pasado después -

- Shaoran... -

- Será mejor que vayas y se lo digas... debe estar muy triste. -

- Sí, muchas gracias Eriol -

- Para eso están los amigos... ¿Verdad? -

- Sí! – Y fue corriendo hacia la casa de Shaoran -

HANA


	11. Mis verdaderos sentimientos ¡¡Te amo Sha...

Capítulo once: Mis verdaderos sentimientos... ¡Te amo Shaoran!

Sakura fue corriendo a la casa de Shaoran y lo encontró en la puerta con unas valijas.

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

- ¿Sa... Sakura? – bajó la vista – Yo... yo me vuelvo a Hong-Kong -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué? -

- No hay nada que me retenga aquí... así que.... -

- Pero... pero... yo... – Shaoran no le dejó terminar la frase, se acercó a ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó -

- Adiós Sakura... – Comenzó a caminar -

- Shaoran! No te vayas!!! Yo... yo te... ¡¡¡Te amo!!! -

En ese momento Shaoran se frenó...

- Eso no es verdad... Eriol te rechazó... ¿verdad? -

- Sí... pero... -

- Como te rechazó ahora vienes a mí... – la mira a los ojos - ¿Por qué no dejas de lastimarme? -

- No... Eso no es verdad!!! Yo sólo... sólo me dejé influenciar por la magia que Eriol despedía... yo a quien verdad amo es a tí... – comienza a llorar – Te lo dije en la Torre de Tokyo... Te lo vuelvo a decir ahora... ¿Por qué no me crees? -

- ¿En la Torre de Tokyo? Cómo... cómo lo recuerdas... sí... -

Sakura sólo se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

- Tonto... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías? -

- Yo... yo – soltó el bolso que llevaba en las manos y la abrazó casi con desesperación – yo... lo siento... es que... pensé que tú... estabas confundida... además... creía que había sido un sueño... nadie lo recordaba... yo... -

- Eso ahora no importa... te amo y eso no cambiará... -

- Sakura... -

- Aunque... ahora tienes que irte... ¿verdad?... – dijo muy triste -

- No... -

- ¿Qué? – lo miró a los ojos – Pero... -

- Antes no había nada que me retuviera aquí... pero ahora sí...... Tú... – le dijo con una sonrisa -

- Shaoran... – comenzó a llorar -

- No llores... sabes que no me gusta que llores – le secó sus lágrimas... -

- Sí – le sonrió -

- Así está mucho mejor – puso una mano en su cintura y otra en su cuello y la acercó lentamente hacia sí... ella sólo cerró los ojos mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora... ya no les importaba nada... sabían que eran observados por la gente que pasaba por ahí... hasta notaron que Tomoyo estaba filmándolos pero no les importó... ahora estaban ellos y nadie más... se acercaron poco a poco y unieron sus labios en un tímido beso... pero no fue un beso lleno de angustia y tristeza como el primero... si no uno más dulce... ya que sabían que su amor era correspondido.

FIN

Terminado el 12 de octubre de 2003 a las 12:10 del mediodía.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

Otro final muy azucarado... pero que se le hará. Espero ke les haya gustado. Je, gracias a serenity-princess y a Belen1. Arigatou!!! Y espero ke hayan comenzado este 2005 super bien!!

Mucha suerte

HANA


End file.
